ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Bot
is sentient machine that is passed down in Planet Esmeralda's royal family. He has two modes: the space ship mode, and the humanoid fighting form, Jean-bot. He later joins the Ultimate Force Zero. History Ultraman Zero After Ultraman Zero took Run as a host and was attacked by Legionoids, he and Nao accidentally stowed in a ship that blasted off into space, revealed to Jean-bird with Princess Emerana on board. After almost wiping their memories, the brothers made friends with the princess and ship and began their journey searching for the Shield of Baradhi to stop Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial. With many adventures, they eventually fight against Belial and his army. When Emerana uses herself to power Jean-bird after losing power in a fight with Darkgone, Nao helps Jean-bird assume his Jean-bot mode. They manage to destroy Darkgone and help create the Ultimate Aegis to destroy Belial. When Zero is about to leave, Jean-bot, Glenfire, and Mirror Knight intercept him and convince Zero to stay to defeat the remaining Legionoids. Ultra Zero Fight Part one Like the rest of Ultimate Force Zero, Jean-bot waited for Zero to finish his training in the monster graveyard. After Zero's adventure their he and the rest of the team greeted the Ultra and made their way back to the Living Dimension Part two While Zero was being attacked by the Darkness Five (save Alien Hipporoto and Alien Mephilas) and Tyrant, Jean-bot joined Ultimate force Zero to hold them of while Zero went to rescue Pigmon. Jean-bot fought Alien Emperor and Tyrant with his brother. When Zero arrives at scene, Jean-nine greet the hero. However, Jean-bot senses danger and push away Jean-nine, who gonna be attacked by Zero. However, it cost Jean-bot become heavily damaged and passed away. Zero now revealed had possessed by Belial and becoming Zero Darkness. While, Ultraman Zero stan like a statue, Jean-bot and the others appears behind Zero. After a few talking, they gonna leaves. However, before they leave, they shouted Zero's name for encourage him to revive. Glenfire,Mirror Knight,Jean-bot & Jean-nine help Zero.jpg|Jean-bot and the others ready to save Zero Jean fight!.jpg|Jean-fight! Jean-bot and Jean-nine vs Alien Temperor & Tyrant.jpg|Jean Brother vs Dark Terror It time for Jean Brother use their double finisher.jpg|It time for Jean Brother teamwork finisher Double Jean Knuckle.jpg|Double Jean Knuckle!!! Jean-bot and Jean-nine.jpg|Jean-bot & Jean-nine refuse to give up after their attack didn't affect Dark Terror Jean-bot feeling some danger.png|Jean-bot feeling some danger from Zero(Belial) Jean-bot save Jean-nine from attacking.png|He protect his brother from attacking Jean-bot got broken.jpg|Jean-bot fully broken... Glenfire try to wake Jean-bot.jpg|Glenfire try to wake up Jean-bot Jean-bot last word....jpg|Jean-bot's last word before he shut down... Jean-nine got amok.jpg|Jean-nine run amok after he find out Jean-bot already 'die'... Suddenly,his team appear from behind Zero.jpg|Inside Zero Darkness(Belial),Jean-nine & other appear from behind Zero Jean-nine talking to Zero.jpg|Jean-nine talking to Zero before his brother & friend UFZ team leaving Zero.jpg|They about to leave Zero Before leaving,his team want to say to Zero then....jpg|Before leaving, they say something to Zero then... They shouted Zero's name.jpg|They shouted Zero's name Later,UFZ team already leave.jpg|They already leave Zero 0806b.jpg|Wild Jean-bot Ultraman Retsuden Jean-bot & the other appear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 79. Ultimate_Force_Zero_in_Ultraman_Retsuden_Episode_79.jpg|Jean-bot as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Abilities Jean-bot's offensive capabilities are accessed when a pilot accesses his movement controls by shouting "Jean Fight". Afterwards, he no longer needs a pilot to fight. *Jean Knuckle: Jean's left fist is launched at an opponent. **Double Jean Knuckle: With Jean-nine, Jean-bot can fires his left fist to opponent with Jean-nine's Jean-Knuckle. *Beam Emerald: A beam attack powered from the energy of the emeralds of Esmeralda. *Jean Blade: Jean-bot can generates blade from his right wrist. *Battle Shield: Jean-bot can uses the shield on his left shoulder for defensive purposes. *Battle Ax: Jean-bot can changes the Battle Shield to Battle Ax for offensive purposes. *Deadly Windmill: Jean-bot's finishing attack where he spins at a high speed while wielding the Battle Ax and cleaving an opponent. *Jean Missile: Jean-bot can fire homing missiles from his body. When in Star Corvette Jean-bird, it was launched from the wings. *Boosters: Jean bot has rocket boosters in his feet that can propel him through the air. He also posses interstellar travel abilities regardless of which form he is in. Toy Release info Jean-bot is released as an Ultra Hero Series EX & an Action Archives Ultraman Zero shokugan (Candy toy), to commemorate the release of the movie. He was also made as an Ultra-ACT Figure by Tamashii Nations. bandai-low101208L.jpg|Ultra Hero Series EX Jean-Bot 10128623a4.jpg|Action Archives Ultraman Zero Jean-Bot 10125989a3.jpg|PHVS Ultraman Duel Set: Jean-Bot vs Darkgone ultra-change-series-jeanbot.jpg|Ultra Change Series Jean-Bot Ultra-Act Jean-Bot.jpg|Ultra-ACT Jean-Bot Trivia *Jean-bot is based on Tsuburaya Productions earlier creation, Jumborg Ace. *The name of Jean-Bot's ship/plane is named Star Corvette Jean Bird *This version does not have a pilot to work him. Category:Robots Category:Other Heroes Category:Allies Category:Ultimate Force Zero Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Zero Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Movie Robots Category:Characters of Ultra Zero fight Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters